


Sunny

by tata_red



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Санстрикер в руках организации The Machination.Sunny, thank you for the smile upon your face.Sunny, thank you for the gleam that shows its grace.You're my spark of nature's fire,You're my sweet complete desire.Sunny one so true, I love you.Boney M.





	Sunny

**Author's Note:**

> базируется на линии рассказа про Санстрикера, и на том, что с ним сделали. Мне его очень жалко, но сдержать себя я не смогла.
> 
> 05.05.12

Когда в меня попали неизвестным зарядом, все системы коротнулись, и мой проц, а вместе с ним и я, отключились. Приходить онлайн было нелегко. Корпус будто пожеван Гримлоком, оптика функционирует из рук вон плохо, сплошь статические помехи. То же самое с аудиодатчиками. Мои сенсоры регистрируют присутствие жизни рядом.  
Люди. Зачем нам их защищать? Они жалки. Я с трудом примирился с новозаселившимися к нам на базу тремя маленькими людьми, но сейчас я был готов раздавить и их, появись они рядом. Я говорю людям, что им лучше отпустить меня немедленно, или.. - но вместо слов слышен треск помех. Я чувствую, как они ползают по мне. Как что-то царапает мою броню. Не сильно, но ощутимо. Я дергаю сервоприводами, в надежде освободиться из блокираторов. Но - шлак! - они сильны. Я прикован к платформе, и не могу пошевелиться. Я пытаюсь трансформировать из себя оружие, но слышен только скрежет.  
Коренастый человек невыразительно смеется и подходит ко мне, дымя штукой, похожей на Каповский подавитель воспоминаний:  
\- Даже не пробуй, Солнышко. Наверное, после нашего заряда ты не совсем очнулся, иначе бы сразу понял - шевелиться бессмысленно!  
И он дергает кабель, уходящий в заднюю часть моего шлема, теперь я его почувствовал. Я перевожу оставшиеся силы на обнаружение вторжений в системы. Результат меня и разозлил, и заставил похолодеть: жизненно важные системы взяты под контроль. Под броню уходит множество проводков и кабелей, и все они перехватили управление трансформацией, возможностью включить сигнальный маячок, выйти на нашу частоту связи. Я в ловушке.  
Даже сквозь статику они могут разобрать мое злобное рычание. В ответ слышен все тот же смех, и человек прикладывает к моей броне кончик этой дымящейся штуки. Очень слабый горячий укол, но я чувствую себя уязвимым.  
Я пытаюсь обойти вторжение в свои системы и перехватить управление на себя, но все, чего я могу добиться - снижение внутреннего запаса энергии, и я затихаю.

Противный скрежет металла вырывает меня из моих невеселых размышлений, и я слышу окончание разговора людей - что-то про вскрытие.  
_Вскрытие_. Кого - долго думать не надо. Меня.  
Я дергаюсь, но напрасно - блокираторы сконструированы надежно, для таких как мы - сильных, мощных; способные держать нас, как на привязи.  
\- Ну что ты, Солнышко, неужели ты не хочешь послужить на благо человечеству? Разве не за этим вы спустились к нам с небес, нет? Ну тогда о-очень жаль, - издевательски тянет он, и что-то нажимает на пульте.  
В тот же миг я теряю возможность двигаться.  
Визжание металла становится громче, громче, и в следующий клик в меня вонзается тысяча зубьев. Будто стайка шарктиконов ползает. Я сначала пытался терпеть, но потом, когда они добрались до сочленений, закричал. Зубья перестали меня терзать - возможно, от неожиданности, и командующий прикрикнул на своих людей, понуждая продолжить, и пытка возобновилась.  
Я не знаю что им нужно от меня. Я то был готов выложить им все, что они хотели знать, то принимал решение молчать, даже если бы они дезактивировали меня.  
Но скрежет металла о металл продолжался, сопровождаемый моим криком, и ничего не происходило. Лишь изредка они меняли истершиеся звенья на новые.

Моя броня крепка, но даже она не может выдержать долгого пиления. Люди не догадались отключить нейросеть, и я чувствовал все - первые трещины в броне, как они ширятся и ширятся, открывая доступ к моей начинке. Я приветствовал бы отключение от переизбытка нейрошока, но эта функция больше не была активна, возможно, из-за недавнего попадания заряда.  
Вскрыв несколько панелей, они остановили свою деятельность, и негромко переговаривались. Вместе с возможностью двигаться, остановились кулеры, и мне было жарковато. Я пытался провентилировать системы через запасной охлаждающий выход, но выключение возможности движения застало меня в середине попытки говорить, и дентопластины были наполовину разомкнуты, так что зазор был небольшой, и охлаждение продвигалось медленно.  
Что-то аккуратно ткнулось в мою вскрытую проводку, и, не встретив сопротивления, двинулось дальше, взрезая изоляцию. Оголенные провода сыпанули искрами, и мне снова стало жарко, но уже по другой причине. Я желал, чтобы они продолжили свои изыскания подальше от бедренных сочленений, но увы - они остались глухи к моим внутрипроцессорным просьбам.  
Я думаю, они даже не подозревали о моей реакции. Как я понял, они относились к нам, как к металлическим коробкам с экстра-возможностями, которые они хотели украсть. Что, впрочем, не мешало им принимать меры по защите самих себя. В мое поле видимости что-то попало, и после нанокликовой заминки, проц резюмировал, что это была нога человека, в защитной обуви и одежде.  
Эй, а что человек делает на моей нагрудной броне? Я несколько отвлекся на ощущения в бедренных сочленениях, и упустил самое главное.  
Снова раздался визг, и в мою нагрудную броню снова впились "шарктиконы". Странная пытка продолжилась. Я кричал, они методично вскрывали броню. Я не надеялся на быстрый исход, ибо нагрудная броня была толще набедренной.  
Спустя очень, очень долгое время они остановились. Я уже начал мечтать о том, чтобы они задели искру, и мои мучения закончились бы.

Внутри меня мелькали воспоминания - я радуюсь своей победе, все скандируют мое имя. И я снова и снова прокручивал момент, который сотню раз проклял - мне передают полученные от Оптимуса координаты нового задания - координаты этой пыльной планеты. От славы к падению, так быстро.. так резко.  
Круг вырезанной брони, закрывавший камеру искры, убрали, и благодатный прохладный воздух, напоенные визгом и моим криком, слегка успокоил мою дрожащую искру. Я чувствовал - как они смотрят на нее. Прикидывают, что сделать.  
В бедренном сочленении опять закопошились. Я мысленно сжал кулаки - надо остаться спокойным. Спокойным! - рявкнул я сам себе, тщетно пытаясь взять себя под контроль. Тщетно. Вздрюченные длительным пилением нейросети не желали подчиняться, и снова.. да, я снова стал разогреваться. Искра засияла чуть ярче, лучики чистого глубоко свечения пробивались сквозь мотки проводов, освещая потолок - и, наверняка, лица тех, кто столпился на мне.  
\- Роджер, остановитесь-ка там! - я запомню этот голос, запомню навсегда. И, если будет возможность, отомщу.  
\- Что такое, босс?  
\- Я толком не знаю.. Что-то есть, кажется.. Ну-ка ну-ка.. Парни, все видят - свечение этой штуки угасает!  
Я бы мог сказать ему, что это за штука. Но даже если бы мог говорить, не сказал бы - потому что понял, _что_ он заметил.  
\- Роджер, а сейчас продолжи исследование этих проводов. Парни! - заорал он, - все видят - эта штука засияла ярче! - Согласное бормотание было ему ответом.  
Я почувствовал прикосновения к пучкам проводов перед камерой искры. Видно, командир решил помочь Рождеру выяснить, что "не так" с "этой штукой". Я, пожалуй, был даже рад этому - небольшое отдохновение от долгой боли. Провода были грубо раздвинуты в стороны, и моя камера искры - обнаженная и беззащитная - предстала перед взором этих мелких созданий.  
Я вспомнил момент, когда впервые открыл искру своему брату. Я вспомнил - какого это было, как я тогда смущался, и потому отчаянно хамил. Брат - Сайдсвайп - все понимал, и его движения были медленными и аккуратными. Это не человек - это он сейчас осторожно проводил по краю защитной камеры. Это он, поддев набедренную броню, перебирал провода. Он, это все он сейчас делал. Это он сейчас рядом со мной, и его темный шлем слегка наклонен набок, а оптика сияет так же ярко, как и моя искра. Я почти чувствовал дуновение его воздухозаборников, его касания, его присутствие. Я все помню - он тогда так же поднес к моей искре манипулятор, и от переизбытка ощущений я перезагрузился.  
Только тогда я мог выгибаться, прижимаясь к брату, хватаясь за его наплечники, а сейчас я мог только кричать.

Дуглас ругнулся, поднимаясь. Рука слегка онемела, но в общем и целом он был в порядке. Покалывание по всей поверхности кожи исчезло. Наверное, не стоило лезть рукой в эту сияющую субстанцию в груди у робота. Он тряхнул головой. Внутри бродили смутные мыслеобразы, и если бы он стал их обдумывать.. то операцию пришлось бы свернуть, потому что.. потому что..  
Дуглас с силой ударил себя по лбу.  
\- Так, ребята! Не рассиживаемся, я ткнул его в эту штуку, и он отрубился, да еще и залил нам все рабочее место. Неужели это было настолько чувствительно? Пожалуй, действительно дальше придется работать с шумо-изолирующими наушниками, его вопли непереносимы.  
Дуглас поморщился и хлопнул в ладони:  
\- Парни! Пора отсоединять его голову. Нам нужна информация, и как можно быстрее!

Остатки блаженства еще бродили внутри меня. Я хотел никогда не приходить в себя вновь. Сайдсвайп, Сайдс, где ты.. ты нужен мне.  
А потом они стали обрывать мне шейные кабели и трубопроводы, и все вокруг наконец подернулось сильными помехами, отключаясь. Нейросети спасали себя оффлайном.  
И я предполагаю, что он - не посл

 _#Системы перезагружены. Повреждения критические.#_  
Боль. Она повсюду. Ее много. Так же много, как и моих суб-личностей.


End file.
